1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiggling fishing lure and more particularly pertains to such a lure with interchangeable parts and a uniquely designed deflector for effecting a wiggle upon the retrieval thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,375 to Wilson discloses a sub-surface game fishing lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,784 to Mc Williams discloses a spinner bait fishing lure.
U.S. Patent to Sisson Jr. illustrates an artificial fishing lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,576 to Davis discloses a deep-diving fishing lure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,183 to Fong illustrates a design for a diving fishing lure.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,089 to Long et al. discloses a surface-type fishing lure.
In this respect, the wiggling fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wiggling fishing lure which affords a lure with interchangeable parts and a uniquely designed deflector for effecting a wiggle upon the retrieval thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.